Team 7 and the Mall
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: Team 7 and their sensei are on a mission in Canada. Naruto6TEEN crossover. Ask any questions about the mentioned shows, I'd be happy to answer them if I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hello to all my readers! K, folks, this idea just popped into my head one day.I really hope you guys will like it. Heck, I just hope you'll read it. Reviews would be nice.

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Naruto or 6TEEN. Any original ideas that aren't familiar in any or the series mentioned do belong to me. Yeah.

**Story Notes: **Naruto and his teammates are still twelve and they're Genin. K?

Kakashi Hatake, copy ninja, was late.

He had asked his squad to meet him… and he was late.

Sakura Haruno had arrived at the meeting place first, followed by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki.. The three Genin were standing together, bored.

"Yo."

Kakashi had appeared at a speed impossible for any normal human to achieve. Sakura and Naruto both stared at him irritably, while Sasuke was content with simply looking bored.

Naruto, who was as hyperactive as ever, sprang to his feet and faced his sensei, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you're late!"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "Black cat crossed my path. Had to take the long way."

Naruto wasn't convinced. Pointing his finger at his mentor accusingly, he declared, "You kept us waiting for at least an hour!"

The Jounin blinked. "Oh." Then he produced a long parchment from apparently nowhere. "I called you because we have been entrusted with a mission. This scroll contains all details about the mission. I shall now read it to you."

He cleared his throat. "Kakashi Hatake and his squad, Team 7, have been ordered by the grand Hokage himself to retrieve a scroll containing secret jutsu. The scroll was stolen by a fugitive from the Hidden Mist Village. The fugitive, who goes under the name of Kenji, is supposedly hiding on the other side of the world, posing as a worker in the Galleria Mall."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "The Galleria mall? Never heard of it before…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Neither have I, Sakura." The Jounin then resumed his reading. "Since the Mall is located in Canada, a place where the inhabitants have never heard of shinobi-"

Naruto cut him off. "What? Never heard of shinobi? How is that possible!"

Kakashi ignored his comment. "-the team is required to go undercover and not use any jutsu unless in severe emergency."

The Jounin rolled up the parchment and smiled at his team. "Well, this mission normally wouldn't be entrusted to Genin, but Konoha is having a ninja shortage."

The three members of Team 7 stared at him. Naruto was practically gawking.

"We can't use any justu! What the-"

Sasuke cut him off. "Shut up idiot. The inhabitants of this 'Canada' haven't heard of shinobi, so we mustn't startle them with displays of chakra control. I'd think even an idiot like you would understand that."

Naruto grumbled and started sulking mentally. "Jerk." he muttered under his breath.

Kakashi feigned not noticing their little squabble. "Well," he said in a cheerful voice, "Shall we go then? To get to Canada, we are required to travel by boat. Oh, and one more thing. The reason I made you take English courses a month ago is because I thought it might come in useful. Now, coincidentally, Canada is a country where people speak English."

Naruto paled. He could barely pronounce any English at all, and here he was being sent to a place where people spoke English. Great. (That was sarcasm)

Sasuke frowned. His English wasn't that good either. He had been thinking about Itachi so much that he didn't really pay attention during his courses.

Sakura, unlike her teammates, wasn't worried about having to use another language. As a matter of fact, she was delighted by it. She thought it would be interesting to finally get to use this new language she had been taught. Her English grammar was nearly perfect, as though she had a heavy accent, she was getting along well.

The Jounin took in the expressions on his students faces for a while, then grinned. "Okay, since you all seem so enthusiastic about this mission, the boat leaves tomorrow, and we should arrive in four days, provided nothing happens on the way."

**Author's Notes: **WOW! I actually did better than I expected. You guys might have a different opinion though. Ah, well. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Hi there, ladies and gentlemen, readers/reviewers of all ages, felloe victims of writer's block, I'd like to present to you, another chappie!

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Naruto or 6TEEN. Any original ideas that aren't familiar in any or the series mentioned do belong to me. Yeah, you get the point.

**Story Notes: **Fish, Jude's little finned fried, is still alive. Nice, hun? He's a cute goldfish.

"Ow d-do you do?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, pronounce your 'H's."

Naruto scowled. "Kakashi-sensei!"

They were currently on the boat that was supposed to bring them to Canada. Kakashi had asked them to practice their English, since there wasn't much else to do.

Kakashi grinned. "Sasuke, let's see you try."

The Uchiha frowned. "How do ye-you do?" He replied, slightly better than Naruto, but still lacking.

The Jounin sighed. "Really, what have you guys been doing?"

&&&

On another spot in this globular world that we all live in (unless you're from another planet… if that's the case, congratulations on hacking Earth's internet connection) in Canada, or, more precisely, Galleria Mall, six sixteen year olds were gathered at a table.

Jonesy Garcia was sitting at the far right-hand side of the table. Next to him sat Nikki Wong, then Wyatt Williams, Jude Lizowsky, and Jen Masterson. Behind the table, in a giant lemon, was Caitlin Cooke.

They were all looking quite bored. Caitlin was serving lemonade to a stranger. She worked at the lemon, and while it wasn't the best of jobs, it was… okay. Unfortunately, while on duty, she also had to wear a lemon shaped hat, which simply looked weird.

As soon as the stranger walked away, sipping his lemonade contently, Jude, a laid-back boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, glanced at his friends. "So what's happening?"

A moment of silence.

Then, Wyatt answered. "There's a new student at school. His name is Kenji."

Jude nodded. "Awesome name, dude. I approve and so does Fish." he said, indicating the goldfish in a plastic bag that was resting on his left shoulder.

A customer at Underground Video, the place where Jude and Wyatt worked, had forgotten the goldfish at the store. Jude had found and kept him, and also named him Fish.

Jonesy shrugged. "Yeah, but Kenji is a jerk. I said hi to him and he went all paranoid on me."

Jen shook her head. "He's probably just nervous about being the 'new kid' and all."

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, he seems cute enough to me."

That comment earned her stares from the whole gang, which she ignored.

Caitlin removed her lemon hat and her apron and sat down next to her friends. "Jonesy, " she asked, "Are you still looking for a job?"

The tall, tan, teen shook his head. "Nope! Super Terrific Happy Sushi gave me another chance. I start tomorrow!"

Nikki snorted. "Hey, Wyatt, I bet you a dollar Jonesy won't last more than a day."

Wyatt smiled. "Done."

&&&

"Well, we're here."

Naruto frowned. Their boat had dropped them off at the shore, then they had climbed on a car that left them in front of the Galleria Mall.

Sakura stared at the Mall in amazement. "It's so big… how come we don't have anything like that at Konoha?" she asked in Japanese.

Kakashi shrugged. "English, Sakura, English." he said in the language mentioned but with a slight Japanese accent.

Sakura switched language. "Right."

Kakashi's visible eye blinked. Then, he opened the door of the mall and walked inside, his students following him.

&&&

"Ah, Coach Halder just won't get off my back!"

Nikki shrugged. "Yeah… how many times have I heard that?" She scoffed.

Jen raised an eyebrow. She and Nikki were walking to Underground Video to see how the boys were doing.

Jen Masterson halted. "Hey, isn't that Ron the Rent-a-Cop?" she asked pointing at a distant figure.

Nikki blinked. "Yeah. He's talking to a white-haired guy with three kids hanging around him."

Jen gasped. "You know, it looks like he's accusing him of a 'crime'. We've got to go help!" She ran to the scene.

Nikki sighed but followed her anyways.

&&&

The Jounin was having trouble following his own 'no jutsu' advice. His hands were itching to punch the annoying bastard's lights out.

Instead he placed his clenched fists behind his back and addressed the man in a polite tone of voice. "Sir… please go _away_."

Ron stared at him. "I don't like your accent, maggot. Do you have your passport?"

Kakashi frowned. As tempting as it was to simply use the Sharingan, hypnotizing the Rent-a-Cop was not an option. "I am not obliged to present my legal papers to you."

Ron was about to say something annoying when Jen and Nikki appeared. "It's okay sir," Jen said hastily. "These are friends of mine."

Ron nodded slowly. "I'm watching you, _maggot_." Jen flashed him a small smile.

Little did he know, Jen had probably just saved him from a horrifying display of taijutsu; Kakashi was losing his patience.

While Jen waved Ron goodbye, Nikki eyed Kakashi and Team 7. "Are you guys new here?" she asked.

Naruto blinked. "No?" he ventured, not even understanding what he was being asked.

Sakura elbowed his ribs sharply. "My friend does not speak English very well."

Then she turned to Naruto and quickly muttered in Japanese, "If you don't know what to say, don't say anything, baka!"

The hyper ramen fanatic frowned. "Hai…"

Nikki tilted her head to one side. "So… you are new?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded. "We come from Japan."

Jen had finished talking with the Rent-a-Cop had had came rushing to join the conversation.

"Japan, hun?" she asked. "Oh, by the way, I'm Jen Masterson and this is Nikki Wong."

The white-haired Jounin nodded. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. These are my students, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and… Naruto-kun."

"Students? Are you like a teacher or something?"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow lowered. "Yes… of some sort. Who was that jerk with the funny accent?"

"Like you should talk, your accent is worse." Nikki remarked.

Jen ignored her. "He's Ron, the Rent-a-Cop. But don't worry about him."

At that moment Jude came along on his skateboard. "Hey dudettes." he said to Jen and Nikki. Then, noticing Team 7 and their sensei, he added, "And who are they?"

Kakashi once again introduced himself and the squad.

Jude gave him a sheepish grin. "_Awesome_ hair, bro. I like it."

The Jounin frowned under his mask. "Domo…"

Seeing Jude's puzzled look he quickly translated. "Thanks."

Jude nodded. "Cool. I'm Jude."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jude-san."

Jude blinked. "No, it's just Jude, no 'san' thingy."

Nikki slapped her forehead. "Nevermind, Jude."

"Coooool."

**Author's Notes: **Duuuude! What's happenin? LOL. I like imitating Jude. ;) Anyhow, I, the writer, would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed this piece of artistic glory. Or not. Your choice really… :P. But regardless of whether you review or not, I'd like to wish you a good day… unless you write me a flame….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! It's another chappie, from moi. How's it going, folks? Personally, I'm feeling really good cause summer vacation is almost here. Yay!

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Naruto or 6TEEN. Any original ideas that aren't familiar in any or the series mentioned do belong to me. Why are these things even necessary? I mean its beamed. "A pleasure to meet you! Would you like some lemonade?" she asked.

Kakashi didn't answer; he had no idea what to say.

Despite his constant protests, Jude had dragged him to meet the gang at the lemon. So here he was, facing six teenagers asking weird and nosy questions when he was supposed to be on a mission.

The Jounin frowned.

Caitlin went ahead and poured him a glass of lemonade anyways. While doing so, she couldn't help but examine him. _Wow, he's so cute, _she thought with a barely audible giggle,_ I love the hair and the attitude… I wonder why he wears a mask, though._

Jonesy went ahead and voiced Caitlin's thoughts. "So why do you wear a mask, bro?"

Kakashi frowned. He had seen Caitlin's dreamy look and it was making him uncomfortable. He shrugged casually. "Uh… it's just a mask."

Jonesy nodded and continued his questioning. "Hey, I've noticed that you are all wearing identical headbands. Why is that?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Uh… the place where we come from, everyone wears a headband."

"Oh. And why are those two so silent?" he asked, indicating Sasuke and Naruto.

The ramen fanatic blinked. "Eh, you point at me, hai?"

Jude chuckled. "Dude, why do you use weird words like that? And do you like to skateboard, bro?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Eh… yes? No? What is 'skateboard'? And what is a 'dude'?"

Jude fixed him with a look of pure shock. "Duuude, that is so uncool."

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "My name is not 'dude'! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

Jude was lost. "Sure, little dude… that's cool."

Nikki sighed. "Oh, nevermind, guys. Oh, my shift starts in a while, I got to go."

Jen nodded. "Sure! I better get going too."

The two girls stood up and walked in opposite directions. Wyatt got up as well.

"Hey, bro, where are you going?" asked Jude casually.

"Hum, to get some coffee."

"Cool."

Caitlin giggled. "Hey, Kakashi, my shift ends in a couple of minutes, but I can leave early, right, Kakashi?"

"…" from the Jounin.

Caitlin continued. "And you know what? I can show you around the mall…"

Without asking for Kakashi's permission, he swiped off the hat and apron and motioned for him to follow her. Kakashi shuffled forward uncertainly, but as soon as the three Genin turned to follow him, Caitlin hastily said, "Oh, you three can stay here with Jonesy and Jude."

Kakashi started to protest but Caitlin reassured him that it would be fine. Then, she hastily made him follow her.

Thus, the three Genin were stuck with Jonesy and Jude.

Sakura blinked. "That just happened so fast… one minute everyone was here and the next, almost everyone is gone…" she declared more to herself than to anyone else.

Jude flashed a grin. "And the next minute I'll be gone too. I've got to work on this awesome decked-out escalator move. Anyone coming?"

No one moved.

Jonesy smoothed back his hair. "Face it, Jude, they want to see the Jonesmeister in action!"

Hearing that, Sakura and Naruto suddenly shifted closer to Jude and further away from Jonesy.

The blonde teen laughed. "That is so cool, dudes!"

Jonesy pouted. "But he still wants to stay with me!" he protested, indicating Sasuke.

The Uchiha shook his head. "No, be better if I alone."

Jonesy felt his jaw drop. "So no one wants the Jonesmeister! Ah…"

&&&

"And that's Albatross & Finch, and over there, we have the place where Jude and Wyatt work. Oh, look, benches! My feet are killing me! Maybe we can sit down. Besides, I'm sure you're tired of being dragged around the mall. Wouldn't you want to know more about _me_?" Caitlin said as she made Kakashi sit on the bench with her, leaning uncomfortably close to him.

No one could see Kakashi frown under his mask.

Without waiting for an answer, Caitlin continued blabbering rapidly. "I like pink, my job is okay but I'm only working to pay back my dad…"

_Half an hour later…_

"And that's pretty much everything about me! And what about you, hun? What are you like? What are your interests? What's your favorite colour? Do you like lemonade?"

Kakashi had been looking in the opposite direction. He turned his head towards her lazily. "I'm sorry, Caitlin-san, did you say something?"

And since we all know that Naruto is an anime, even though 6TEEN isn't, Caitlin sweat dropped.

&&&

"Hey, Naruto! Check this out!" screamed Jude as he did a 360 flip on the escalator and almost knocked over a nerdy man in a brown vest.

Naruto was laughing hysterically. "Whoa! Jude-san! That so cool!"

Sakura bonked Naruto's head. "Oh, shut up, baka."

The hyper shinobi rubbed his head while demanding, "Who said we couldn't have fun on a mission, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura ignored him.

Jude had switched escalators and had bumped into a girl. Apparently, he knew the girl well, for he was apologizing without any awkwardness.

Sakura went down the escalator to join him, followed by Naruto.

They were both greatly irritated by the slow-moving escalator, since they could have landed next to Jude with a single bound in three seconds flat, but were forced to use the escalator due to being on an undercover mission.

As soon as the two Genin were down the escalator, Jude turned around to greet them. "Hey, dudes, this is my girlfriend, Star."

Naruto grinned. "Konnichiwa."

Star was a slim girl with orange hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue shirt and beige three-quarter pants. Large headphones were placed on her ears, presumably playing music.

"Hi…" Star said, "Are you friends of Jude?"

"Eh…"

Sakura once again found the need to interfere. "Hai- uh, yes. I am Sakura Haruno and this is my… classmate, Naruto-kun."

Hearing his name being pronounced, Naruto correctly assumed he was being introduced. "Naruto Uzamaki!" he proclaimed loudly.

Sakura pasted a big smile on her face while Inner Sakura called Naruto all sorts of names and threatened to kill him.

Star gave a light chuckle. "So are you here by yourself? Well, you're with Jude…" she said. "But if you're here with Jude than you're not by yourself…" she added, pondering her own question out loud.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura declared hastily.

"Who?"

Jude chuckled. "They're with Kakashi. He's a weird white-haired dude wearing a mask and a headband that covers his right eye. He's awesome."

"Oh… I see…"

&&&

"He is so cute!"

Caitlin was seated with her friends at the table next to the lemon. Kakashi and Team 7 had already left the mall to find a place to spend the night.

Jen frowned. "But he's… old."

Caitlin frowned. "He's only _one_ decade older than me." she protested weakly.

Nikki gave a smug laugh. "Yeah, which is _3652_ days." she added.

The blonde whimpered.

Jonesy shrugged. "Think you've got it bad? No one appreciates the Jonesmeister anymore!"

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, but when did anyone ever appreciate the 'Jonesmeister'?"

"Hey!"

Caitlin cleared her throat. "Come on, back to _my_ problem. Anyways, his hair sticks up in the most adorable fashion…"

Wyatt nodded. "Think so, do you? I just think it's weird and messy."

Caitlin shot him a glare before continuing. "_Anyways,_ I… I really wonder how I'll be able to kiss him with that mask…" she left off, pensive.

Jonesy started guffawing. "You think? Oh, just great, Caitlin. You've got your sights on a boy who won't be able to kiss you!" Then he burst into hysterical laughs again.

Nikki frowned. "Jonesy! I wouldn't talk; you're going after girls who aren't even aware of your existence!"

That shut him up.

"Thanks Nikki." replied a grateful Caitlin.

"Hey, no prob."

**Author's Notes: **(frowns) Okay… not my best work… but it'll have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Naruto or 6TEEN. Any original ideas that aren't familiar in any or the series mentioned do belong to me, etc, etc (rolls eyes). You get the point.

"I don't like them."

The Jounin sighed. "Look, Sasuke, if we're going to go undercover, we've got to blend in."

They were currently in a cheap hotel. It had lousy furniture and really sucky television, but it was all they could afford.

Kakashi was seated on a bed and was having a discussion/argument with Sasuke about the gang. Sakura was flipping through the channels on the television while Naruto was seated at a small desk.

The hyper Genin was clutching an enormous book tightly and scanning its pages like a robot. On the cover of the book, the words 'English/Japanese Dictionary' were printed in big, silver letters.

Naruto paused to adjust his Konoha headband, and then proceeded studying with stubborn determination. One thought kept repeating itself in his mind. _I'm going to become the greatest bilingual Hokage ever! Dattebayo!_ He smiled then stuck his head closer to the pages.

Sakura gave him a glance then turned her attention back to the television. Well, the remote actually. You see, as I mentioned before, it was a really sucky television, and even if her eyes were staring at the screen and he fingers were repetitively pressing the same button on the remote, she was actually paying attention to Sasuke and Kakashi.

The Jounin scratched his head. "Look here, we might be on a mission, but we have no idea where this Kenji is, so let's just go with the flow, okay?"

The Uchiha grumbled something.

&&&

"Hey, here comes Kakashi and his students!" exclaimed Caitlin.

Wyatt took a sip of his latte. "Well, I regret to inform you that you won't get any time alone with him today. You've got to work, remember?"

"Awww…"

"Yo." said the voice of the white-haired Jounin.

"Oh! Hey, Kakashi! Remember me?" exclaimed Caitlin, jumping up and down giddily.

"Ah… how could I forget _you_?" responded the Jounin.

Caitlin didn't notice the disappointment and resentment in his voice. "Hey, aren't you glad it's a Sunday?"

Jonesy groaned and answered for him. "No, we've got school tomorrow."

Caitlin frowned. "I wasn't talking to you, Jonesy."

The Jounin hurried off to get away from Caitlin, followed by his three students.

As soon as they were well out of earshot, the gang began talking again.

Wyatt took another sip of his coffee. "What's wrong with school, Jonesy?"

Jonesy pouted. "Kenji Hirai. He's so annoying. I mean, he gets all paranoid whenever we ask him anything about himself yet the remainder of the time he's the tough guy. And all the chicks like him…"

Nikki grinned. "Oh… look who's jealous-"

"Am not!"

The whole gang except Jonesy burst out laughing.

"What? Oh, never mind. Oh, look at the time! I'm going to be late for work!"

The tall teen sped away from the table so fast any passerby would have thought he had a pack of wild hyenas chasing him.

The gang waited awhile before Nikki spoke. "He was blushing."

Wyatt chuckled in agreement. "Yep. Red as a tomato."

Nikki blinked. "Hey, is our bet still on?"

Wyatt grinned. "You bet."

Nikki and Wyatt snuck off after Jonesy.

&&&

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Look, its Jonesy-san, Nikki-san, and Wyatt-san."

Kakashi gulped. "Okay, Naruto-kun, but is _stalker_ with them?"

"Nope."

The Jounin sighed in relief. "Good. Comeon, let's go greet them."

"Hai!"

&&&

Jonesy raised a hand. "Hey there."

Kakashi nodded respectfully. "Where are you going, Jonesy-san?"

Nikki answered for him. "Oh… this new job at a sushi place… care to join us?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Naruto scowled. He had hoped to get Jude to teach him skateboarding today, not go watch someone make sushi. Then, he had an idea. Which isn't a good thing.

"Eh, I be back."

With that, the hyper ninja darted into the washroom. He was pleased to note that the washroom was empty. "Which means no one will see me."

"Kage **Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**"

Instantly, a perfect copy of Naruto appeared before him in a puff of white smoke. Naruto grinned. So while the real Naruto walked off to beg Jude to teach him skateboarding, the clone walked off to join his team.

&&&

Jude looked up from washing his skateboard.

"Hey, little dude!" he greeted.

Naruto laughed. "Eh… Jude-san… mind teaching me how to skateboard?"

Jude grinned. "Not at all, little dude! But do you have a board? Cause you can't skateboard without a board, little dude."

Naruto grimaced. "Eh… I hoping you borrow me one."

Jude frowned. "But I never lent Sally to anyone…"

"Please?"

"I dunno…"

"Please?"

"…"

&&&

The moment he saw Naruto's clone approach, Kakashi knew something was wrong. Lifting his headband just a tad to allow his Sharigan to actually see something, he observed Naruto.

Sakura blinked. "What's wrong?"

The Jounin cursed. "Let's just say Naruto has a liking for clones."

"Wha- oh…"

Kakashi sighed. "This is going to be troublesome…"

**Author's Notes: **


End file.
